Wanderer
by ShunKickShunKers
Summary: That night, the woman; the reason why he was on the road again, and had wandered for five long years. He didn’t even know her name. Didn’t know if she even survived the Dark Night. All he could do was to look for her. completely AU, you've been warned
1. Chapter 1

**AN/: ****Another idea that popped out of a weird dream. I figured I could share it. Completely AU –and I swear I haven't watched an 'end-of-the-world' movie since a very, very long time (like around the Matrix mania)**

**Warning 1: you don't like ****AU and Mentalist together? well give it a try, you never know**

**Warning 2: my English grammar isn't the best. I voice it better than I write it. Hope you'll still enjoy (won't blame you if you don't lol)

* * *

**

**Wanderer**

-- July, 14th 20xx --

The lights were blinding in the room. Music and rhythm rocked the atmosphere and the melting of bodies on the floor didn't help the heat to diminish. The woman closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. She was here on the benefit of her brother Ray who wanted to go to a discotheque for his eighteenth birthday. He needed someone to drive him back home, so he asked her. Of course, she was free that evening and since she owed him a favor, she accepted. Now she was there, looking at a bunch of horny teenagers dancing under the lights. She couldn't even spot her brother in the mass of colors, bodies and faces.

Instead, she met his eyes.

A warm feeling invaded her body. The man was standing aside in a grey three-piece suit, watching her from afar. She felt incredible drawn to him; to the glint in his features. All thoughts of her brother forgotten, she left her seat and moved towards him. He hadn't broken eye contact with her either. Deep blue eyes.

"Hi" she said simply, her voice low but enough for him to hear.

"Hi" he replied on he same husky tone.

The connexion was there, they could both feel it. They had never met before, yet it was like they had known each others since the beginning. There was nothing awkward about the way she touched his cheek, how he slowly leant into her palm and caught a lock of her dark hair. Their face came closer and lips shared their first kiss. Their scent mixed as she pulled herself closer to him, pinning his body against the wall, trying to melt into him. He let his mouth travel along her jaw, her neck, collarbone, before looking in her eyes again. They had never met before, yet they knew each other.

Soul mates

The word echoed in their mind. They were meant to be together, and one look was enough to confirm it.

The rising tension didn't falter as she pulled him into the crowded dancefloor. To some exterior spectator, it could be awkward to see a man in a three piece suit dancing on some techno and dance. But it didn't matter to them. They moved to the music, bodies speaking for them, eye contact never broken. Hand brushes for testing waters, slight touches to arise the desire, hands on her hips, pulling closer and closer. A deep pool of blue eyes. She was drowning and didn't want to be saved.

The slow dance of seduction turned into something more when they walked away, out the nightclub to the next building –a hotel- climbed into the elevator in complete silence, opened the room number 304 and closed the door. Hands and heat, kisses and nipping, clothing thrown carelessly on the floor, falling on the mattress. They lay bare on the bed, one exploring the other. Moans and sighs, caresses and thrusts. Not a word was spoken as they understood each other without the need to talk.

One look in the eye was enough.

She closed her lids when she felt his arm slid around her waist and bring her closer to him.

"You're not staying" she whispered softly, as she felt his lips tasting the skin of her neck once again.

"I'll come back for you" he whispered back, and she took his hand in hers. "My beautiful soul"

She believed him.

-- October, 19th 20xx--

They talked about the event as the Dark Night. Sometime during the night of October 19th, the earth shook for twenty minutes, the wind blew harder and harder. Buildings, technology, every electronic knowledge was destroyed within that short amount of time. A lot of people died in the confusion, in the crumbling of their own houses, or waiting for help that never came.

It took time, but within a few years, villages were slowly reconstructed. People started to get organized and deal with their misfortune. Hobos and thieves blossomed everywhere; sorceresses, pseudo psychics and herbalists appeared, replacing the historically well-known druids, charlatan and wizards. The little technology left was sold out-of-price at the black market, and only incredibly rich people could afford former basic things like electricity. Humanity had jumped back in the Middle Ages atmosphere with the knowledge of the twentieth century population.

-- 5 years later --

"Father? It's time to wake up."

The blond man opened his eyes to the gentle voice. A red-haired head was leaning on top of him in the dark.

"I'm up Grace. Give me a second."

He stood upon the flat stone he was laying on; removing carefully the cover he shared with the dark-haired little boy, still sleeping. The teenage girl was holding a cup of hot tea he gratefully accepted.

"Thank you Grace. How'd it go?"

"I neither heard nor saw anyone" she faithfully reported.

"All right. Thank you."

The redhead nodded. The man stepped aside to leave his place on the flat stone. She got rid of her heavy brown coat and curled into the thick and solid blanket. The only thing that could be seen of the teen was her bonnet made of wool, barely pointing out of the cover. The man chuckled before looking for his own hat. It was carefully fold up on the top of an old worn travelling bag, next to his gloves and jacket. He dressed in silence, preparing himself to play the sentinel for the rest of the night.

The inside of the cave, despite being chilly, was rather warm compared to the outside. They had chosen this place because of the lack of passage, and it wasn't that far from the main road. Once he was done buttoning his coat, he turned back to the well covered teenager and patted her head gently.

"Good night Grace" he whispered.

"Goo'nigh' 'ather" she replied sleepily. A few seconds later, she was deeply sinking into unconsciousness.

The blond man pulled his hat down over his eyes and took another sip of tea before heading to the entrance of the cave. Outside, leftovers of burned wood were still warm from the flames that had temperate his tea. He smiled softly. Grace was such a nice and caring girl. He shouldn't have let her take the first tour, but he needed the sleep too. He would be no use to protect the children he was travelling with if he didn't take a few hours to rest.

He sighed and looked up at the sky. The darkness and cold triggered the sad memories he desperately tried to suppress.

The night he found his dead wife and child.

He closed his eyes and remembered. His crusade, his will to find the man responsible for their death, before the Dark Night. The troubles he had for using his skills to manipulate everyone useful. The combines, dirty tricks, deals, everything to attain his goal; the death of this filthy killer.

The night he found this small girl, all dirty and crying, attached to a tree. The very moment he took her with her, regardless of what people thought or wanted. He'd always remember the way she clung at him, weak yet strong grip on his suit pants as they walked away from what had been her home. He had saved her life that day. She saved him in return.

The night he found Red John and plunged his knife in his body. Cops were surrounding him, guns pointed at him, but he couldn't care less. He had had his revenge. His wife, his child, the other victims could finally rest in peace. Until he saw the little redhead running to him, despite the agents trying to stop her. She had thrown her arms around him, and he had realised how selfish he had been. If she hadn't acted like he'd saved her life, he would have been thrown in jail and die there during the Dark Night. The last thought brought him back to the terrible event.

The Dark Night. The terror, the cries, the incredible luck Grace and he had to shelter themselves under a bunch of fallen trees. That night, he found little Connor, almost buried under his house, a man shelling him with his body. Connor had forgotten his name, so chose this one instead.

He had tried to persuade them to leave him. Tried to tell Connor that a real family would be better for him, tell Grace she could find her place anywhere. He was a broken man who didn't want to be fixed. They stuck with him, claiming he was the only family they had. That they trusted him. He swore to never betray them. They hadn't stop travelling since then. They became hobos, because he wanted something, because of his selfishness. His eyes opened at the last memory his mind tortured him with.

That night; the reason why he was on the road and had wandered for five long years. The woman. Images of her beautiful body shattering under him, her eyes full of passion, answering to his with no restraint. He didn't even know her name. Didn't know if she even survived the Dark Night. All he could do was to explore this desolated world and seek out for her.

"Where are you…" he whispered, "My beautiful soul?"

* * *

**My, my...what do you think? Worth a second chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to ****Ligya Ford-Northman**** ; ****Simonisthecuttestmentalist**** ; Mosie; ****Steph-Schell**** and ****inane reality**** for their reviews! Here comes chapter 2**

**Warning 1: you don't like AU and Mentalist together? well give it a try, you never know ;)**

**Warning 2: my English grammar isn't the best. I voice it better than I write it. Hope you'll still enjoy (won't blame you if you don't lol)**

* * *

**Wanderers**

The morning came faster than expected. The low sunrise greeted his tired eyes and once again; he stood in complete silence at the sight of the awakening nature around him. Grass and plants glowed in the growing sunlight; trees seemed to strengthen and sounds of animals passing nearby were more audible. The call of the early birds, slow motions in the bushes…the man couldn't help but admire how fast Mother Nature had claimed back her rights. The leftovers of burned wood were completely cold now. He put down his latest empty cup of tea on the ground and rubbed his hands altogether, trying to heat up a little the cold members.

"'Morning father!"

The man looked down and grinned at the eleven years old boy.

"Good morning Connor. Is Grace still sleeping?"

Connor nodded vigorously. His green eyes were still a little bit drowsy, but the man knew the boy was ready to start a new day.

"The last farmer told us the river was down the road, right?" the boy nodded, and the man continued: "We'll make a quick clean up and head to the next town. Show-time is upcoming, little one."

Connor's grin widened, eyes sparkling in anticipation. Each time they were running low on money, they would stop in a village, make tours and tricks to entertain their audience, and gather enough to buy new clothes or food. The man didn't mind demonstrating his talents, for he knew people needed innocent entertainment these days, and that was the quickest way to attract attention. Maybe he could spot her, this woman, his beautiful soul, in the faces of the crowd.

"Can we do the disappearing tour?" Connor asked eagerly. "When you wrap me in the cover and make me disappear?"

"I'll do whatever the audience wants me to" the man answered patiently. "We'll do the disappearing trick if all the elements required are around, little one."

Connor pouted a second before yarning and sitting on a round stone not too humid. For a few moments, they stood in silence. The man was waiting. He knew the boy didn't walk out of the cave without a purpose.

"I dreamt about someone" Connor said suddenly. "She had eyes like me, and soft hands."

"Someone of your past?" the man asked, paying more attention.

The boy sealed his lips in a thin line and nodded. He rarely talked about his amnesia, and the man knew the reason. It was still upsetting him, just being able to catch glimpses of people with no name, or names with no faces.

The man sighed. Children of the Dark Night had to grow up faster. He had seen with his own eyes the pile of young corpses, a single parent, or both, grieving their loss; and on the opposite, children weeping over their family. Connor, despite losing his, has been incredibly lucky to survive the event. Even luckier being find by Grace and him. The village was almost completely destroyed when they had arrived, and the few other survivors had succumbed to their injuries. His weren't too serious and they were able to tend him. He was the only one they had managed to save.

"I love you, father, and Grace too" he said with a shaky voice. "But…I wanna remember. Can't you hi…hipozise me? Maybe…just a light trance; like you do sometimes with people?"

The man kneed next to him and looked at him in the eye.

"I already told you Connor, you're too young to be hypnotized. Your memory is starting to come back slowly. I told you it will take time, and you have to be patient. You've been making amazing progresses, believe me."

The boy nodded reluctantly. Inside the cave, they heard a few groans and a voice calling their name. Their third companion was awake. The man looked back at the boy and tousled his hair.

"Go back to Grace, and take both something for breakfast in the bag. It's going to be a long day."

_--Someplace in the country--_

"Hey Teresa wake up!"

The dark-haired woman opened her eyes painfully as her younger brother shook her shoulder gently. She straightened up, realising she had spent the night arms crossed on the table. Again.

"I'm good Ray" she growled, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Any news of the boss?"

Ray shook his head, disappointingly.

"Sheriff Minelli doesn't seem to need us today. Things seem to be calm around the village. Mr Bosco knocked this morning though. I told him you were still sleeping."

Teresa groaned and let her head fall on the table with a loud 'thump'.

"Not him again"

Ray chuckled, amused by his older sister's reaction.

"He is so into you, sis! He keeps coming back even though you push him away every time."

"The man doesn't know when to take a hint" she growled, shaking her head childishly, face still directed to the table.

"Hey, he claims to everyone he's your soul mate! Maybe you haven't warmed up to him yet."

Teresa sighed and closed her lids.

_I'll come back for you, my beautiful soul._

The blue pool of blue eyes was still hunting her, no matter how hard she had tried to forget them. One-night stands, a few boyfriends, but nothing shook the image away.

_I already have a soul mate__,_ she thought; and blushed at the memories of their first and last meeting.

"I'm not interested in him" she replied. Her mind was already set. It was stupid, she knew. She didn't know if the man had survived the Dark Night –heck she didn't even know his name! And it was more than five years ago! Yet, she still remembered every detail, every touch, every sigh, every purr, the heat and the smell of his body, their sweat, their breath panting, the tiredness in her body…She felt the arousal coming back, and had to get a grip before a moan escape her throat in front of her clueless brother.

"Oh come on, give the man a chance. I like him, he's pretty cool; and he is the village's mayor."

Teresa shook her head. Of course his brother was intently oblivious to her feelings on the subject. She already had who she wanted, already gave herself to him before he left. He had promised to come back. She still believed him. She knew Ray was only trying to protect her by pushing her to get with Bosco. He was a good man, who loved her and could guarantee her safety. But he wasn't the one for her.

"I'm going out" she announced, getting out of her chair. "Cho talked about a clean waterfall not far from here; I promised I'd go with him today if I wasn't busy."

Ray looked like he was going to protest, but she silenced him with a glare.

"I'm starting to get tired of you trying to play matchmaker, Ray. I know you mean well, but I think I'm old enough to know what I want. Start wondering about yourself before wondering about me" she added on a softer tone.

When he didn't answer, she walked out of the room, not wanting to face the hurt she was expecting on his features.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**** Please press the green button below and I swear I'll be grinning like an idiot all day ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay yay another chapter!! Wow it's the first time I'm so inspired with a fic other than Red Wild (…=neglected homework though aurg!!)**

**Steph-Schell: Sorry, Connor is neither Jane nor Lisbon's kid (too old. He's eleven, they met six years ****ago) and don't worry, this fic wouldn't even exist if I didn't plan a reunion :D**

**Mabeline36**** and BFangs: those ones are some of the best compliments I've ever had regarding my fic (teary eyes lol). Hope you'll enjoy this one for a veeeery long time, aye**

**Thanks to Mosie and Simonthecuttestmentalist too!!!!**

**PS: I confess I didn't grin like an idiot all day…but enough to make my friends worry why I was…(got a naughty grin) niark niark **

**Same warnings:**

**Warning 1: you don't like AU and Mentalist together? give it a try, you never know ;)**

**Warning 2: my English grammar isn't the best. I voice it better than I write it. Hope you'll still enjoy (won't blame you if you don't lol)**

* * *

**Wanderer**

One inconvenient -or not, depending on the person- following the Dark Night was the loss of cars and everything working with an engine. A very few bicycle had been saved, but only well-off people could afford them –too easily stolen and hard to protect. The village had, in compensation, relied on a proud number of seven healthy carthorses, mostly used for ploughing fields or short trips around town. Teresa dreaded each moment she had to ride one. Only Cho –her best friend and partner when Sheriff Minelli needed help- had managed the exploit of making her go onto the animal. He had assured her for half an hour that carthorses were the most docile race -even though they were huge and she was rather small- before she consented trying to climb on one of the horse's back.

This day, Cho had asked permission to use one for an excursion. The beautiful shire –named Smart- he had borrowed was large and solid enough to bear both their weight. Once ready, they didn't waste time getting out of town, mostly because Teresa didn't want to meet Bosco by accident. After the brotherly not very subtle hints, she didn't want another drama with the main concerned.

The walk started quite well, she assumed; at least, she hadn't slipped from Smart's back yet, and wasn't handicapping the Asian man holding the reins.

"Is the source far from here?" she asked her friend, as her grip tightened the horse's mane, not very confident in her balance. In response to her hand, Smart shook his head, and she nearly dropped the few hairs intertwined in her fingers.

"Not really" Cho replied sternly, though she swore she felt a hint of a smirk in his tone. "Five, ten minutes top; but it's in the forest."

"Okay; just make this quick"

Time passed painfully slowly for Teresa, who despite getting used to the slow regular path of Smart, still felt uncomfortable on the horse's back. She occupied her mind by observing their surroundings.

The forest's floor wasn't all flat. After the Dark Night, trees had been growing up at an extraordinary speed and the ground, shattered from the earthquake, was nothing else but high humps of rocks and branches. The result was an absolute killer-foot. The path they were following wasn't too vicious though. Trees were quite distant from each others, and despite the numerous bushes in between, Cho leaded Smart without a hitch while they went farther and farther in the woods.

The place was a well-hidden cascade, falling from a small stony cliff of fifteen feet high above them. Despite the steep slope surround its back, the top could easily be reached by foot if you walked around the large rocks that constituted the cliff. Cho pulled on the reins and jumped off Smart's back, quickly followed by Teresa. The woman took a few steps closer, careful not to slip on the humid flat stones dispatched around the pool, and crouched next the closest puddle.

The source was indeed very clear. Teresa couldn't help but plunge her hand and take a sip. Her eyes widened when she tasted the purity of the water.

"My, Cho, you did some discovery. The village's going to have another source here."

The Asian man hesitated before saying:

"I wasn't intending to tell the people; only Bosco knows what we are doing now, and I intend it to remain like this. Remember what happened to the previous source?"

Teresa had to admit the man was right. It had ended with someone poisoning the water and selling antidotes out-of-price. It was set then; only the mayor and the Sheriff would be notified of the river's presence.

A soft yelp made them both look up. Barely standing on a curved rock near the very top of the cascade, a teenager girl was trying to hold on to the branch of a nearby tree. She was wearing a bonnet covering most of her head, a worn light sweater; pants too big for her, held by a string or a belt, Teresa couldn't say, and a pair of sandals. Her hand, covered by fingerless gloves, managed to get a grip on a part of the tree and she stabilized herself enough to be comfortable with her position and look for another way to go forwards.

"Hey, you!" Teresa called out. "Get down here!"

The girl gasped in shock when she noticed them, but her reaction was immediate. She turned round, and jumped off her spot. Flying away from them. Teresa and Cho exchanged a glance before running up the abrupt pent adjacent to the cascade. They caught a glimpse of a thin figure disappearing between bushes not far away

"Hey, wait!" Cho cried in turn, dashing in the direction. Teresa climbed quickly on the rocks on the side, trying to see a general view of where the girl could have disappeared. She saw her sprinting among the trees, jumping over obstacles as if she had done this all her life. Cho had no chance to catch her, she was far too agile. A few seconds later, she had vanished in the depth background. The Asian man stopped running and after catching his breath, turned round and came back to her.

"Damn the girl is fast" he growled, offended she escaped him –he was known as one of the best sprinter in the village after all. "Got a chance to see where she was heading?"

Teresa nodded.

"She went towards the main road. I think she was just a wanderer. Wonder why she ran away like that."

Cho shrugged.

"Don't know. You don't think she was alone, do you?"

The woman shrugged and let her guts speak for her:

"Go get Smart, I don't feel it safe, leaving him behind. I want to see how many they are. I don't think she's a potential danger, but who knows who she's travelling with. Better safe than sorry, Cho."

The Asian man glanced in the general direction he had lost the girl. She knew he agreed with her.

"Let's go then"

--

It was a beautiful day. Despite the early time, the sun was shining with all its might and the weather warming up quickly; soon enough, the trio had put their coat back in their backpacks and traded heavy boots for sandals. They didn't take long to find the river's emplacement. It was smaller that the man expected, but enough for what they needed of it. After they had put their bags down and settled for a washing, Grace glanced expectantly at the man.

"Father? May I go and explore?" she requested. "I'd like to know where it leads."

The man looked up at the sky and frowned, thinking.

"It's still a little bit early for people" he thought out loud. "Yes you may, Grace. Don't go too far though."

Her eyes sparkled when he agreed, and not waiting any longer, she started following the current driving into the woods. Connor opened his mouth to ask if he could tag along, but the man shut him with a glance. Once she was out of reach, he sat down on a rock and waved at the boy to come closer.

"She needs to be alone right now" he told him, then added with a smile: "And you need to wash your face."

Connor pouted but obeyed reluctantly. A few minutes later, he was happily splashing in the water. Bare footed in the chilly water, he played at throwing pebbles, making ducks and drakes. In the meantime, the man was trying to catch a few fishes with an improvised fishing rod; with no great success. The boy suddenly paused in his entertainment and eyed him warily.

"Say father, I was wondering…why does Grace never smile? I mean, we've been together for a long time now, and I almost never see her smile. You don't really smile either" he pointed out, frowning, "but at least_ you_ try."

The man's expression softened at his 'son's' observation. Of course, he would have noticed. The only question was why he had waited so long to ask. Perhaps he wasn't comfortable talking about it with the teen, or she had already pushed him away. The boy was still waiting.

"Grace has a complicated past, Connor" he said, calling the boy by his chosen name for once. "You must understand that. She forgot how to smile a long time ago."

The boy nodded slowly and both turned back to their previous activity. Moments later, Connor was happily lying back on the grass, drying his legs in the sun, arms crossed behind his head. The man had eventually caught a few fishes. He was cheerfully about to start a fire to cook them for later; when Grace arrived, running and panting.

"Father! There were people in the woods! A woman and a man with a big horse."

Connor jumped on his feet and the man frowned worryingly.

"Did they look like hunters? Thieves?" when she shrugged at both answers, he wondered: "Perhaps they're people from a close village. Did they see you?"

Grace nodded frenetically, adrenaline colouring her ordinarily pale cheeks.

"Yeah, the woman called me, but I got scared and ran away immediately. The man ran after me but I got him lost in the woods. I'm sorry; I should have been more careful. What should we do, father?"

The man sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to wrap up the fishes in some towels. They're small; they shouldn't smell too much for some time. Both of you; get ready to leave. I don't think the two are a danger, but better safe than sorry. Come on, get ready children."

The two nodded and prepared themselves to hit the road again. While he was packing his fish, the man had a feeling, like he should stay a little more and wait. Wait and see. His instinct was dictating him –no, ordering him- to stay still. As he put their lunch-to-be in his own backpack, he hesitated. Time had taught him the best way to survive after the Dark Night was to stay backstage. However, his instincts had never failed him. And right now, he was over washed by the temptation of letting fate decide. The last time he let his guts lead the way was the night he decided to change his mind and entered that night club six years ago…

"Father? Are you ready?"

He raised his head. The anxious looks on Connor and Grace's made up his mind. Had he been alone, he _would _have gambled and stay. But he wasn't anymore. He had two kids at charge, and he would never put them in danger.

"Let's go children."

Then why was he feeling he was making a big mistake?

--

Teresa and Cho eventually arrived near the main road. They had followed the river current, presuming the girl was just exploring the environment and went further than planned. Lisbon wondered if she ran off because she was as surprised as them…

Smart stamped impatiently and shook his head, as if to say '_there's nothing interesting here_'.

"Hey, Lisbon, look here" Cho called his friend and pointed out an area where grass had been flattened. A few footprints of different size were visible in the nearby mud, surrounding the humid limits of the river. "She wasn't alone. They were at least three. One man for sure, and maybe another teenager."

The traces were fresh, but none of them indicated in which direction they had departed.

"We can't chase them more" Teresa sighed, disappointed. "I just hope they weren't thieves."

"We'll tell Minelli" Cho replied calmly. "At least he'll be warned. Let's go back now; Bosco is waiting for my report."

Teresa nodded, but didn't follow immediately. She couldn't help it, but something in her wanted to follow the main road and try to catch the girl and her group. Something was calling her. It was the same feeling she had that night, when she accompanied Ray to the dance club and met _him_. An irresistible calling…

"Lisbon? You're coming?"

The voice of reason personified in Cho's helped her getting a hold on herself. This was just ridiculous. The chances that the man was standing here a few minutes ago were close to nothing. She couldn't waste time on fantasizing about it. Right now, she was going to report to Bosco that the source Cho found was indeed clean, go back to her brother and apologize for her cold behaviour and pass by Sheriff Minelli to see if there was anything she do. There; clear and set. As she climbed back on Smart's back with Cho's help (and a slight smirk on his face), she couldn't help but wonder.

He couldn't have been there.

He just couldn't.

Could he?

* * *

ps: Shires (that's the name I found in French, don't know if it's the same in English) are known to be the most strong and resistant carthorses existing.

Next chapter, our three travellers will come across a man named Rigsby (...doesn't he sounds familiar?) and Teresa confornts both brother and Bosco about her constant refusal (sorry, no preview yet XD) In the meantime, you can always push the green button below and make me a very, very happy one. till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Just for warning; I might not be able to publish before a few weeks –vacation time, vacation trip, and leftover homework (exams are in a liiiittle bit more than a month, so I think I'll be a bit more on revision and all). ****I wasn't really satisfied by this chapter, but after re-writing if for…(lost the count) I figure this one was the best version.**

**Thanks to BFangz, Jbon, Mosie and Steph-Schell for their reviews! I've been 'awwwing' each time I got one. My computer neighbour gave me a weird look (niark)**

**Steph-Schell: I've being distracted by my own work lately. Weird feeling to be called 'child'. Haven't been for a while XD**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter**

**Same warnings:**

**Warning 1: you don't like AU and Mentalist together? don't read**

**Warning 2: my English grammar isn't the best. I voice it better than I write it. Hope you'll still enjoy (won't blame you if you don't lol)**

* * *

**Wanderer**

After thirty minutes of fast walking, the man allowed themselves to slow down. Grace and Connor were out-of-breath; even if they were used to endure long distances, it was still hard to keep a certain speed with their backpacks. He was worried about Grace, mostly. Her face was unusually pale and her teeth were chattering, even though the weather was pretty warm. At second glance, her eyes were half-way closed and the usual bags under her eyes had grown deeper. The man knew she wouldn't complain if she wasn't feeling good, so he ordered a halt and they sat on the sideway. The redhead appeared so relieved to stop that he really started to worry. Once she was on the grass, he kneed next to her and stared at her directly in the eye. She'd never dare lie to him when he watched her like that.

"Are you feeling all right?"

Connor's head shoot up at the question. The teenager lifted quickly her eyes to meet his and shook her head.

"I'm fine, father. Just a little tired. Don't worry."

As if to prove her point, she yarned, barely hiding her mouth behind her hand and closed her eyes, an exhausted expression on her face. She wanted to reassure him, but it wasn't really working. The man's lips tightened into a thin line and he patted her head gently.

"Why don't you sleep a while? Connor and I will repeat the tricks and you can rest. I'm sure he and I will manage something all right. And once you're better, we'll go down town."

The boy next to him nodded eagerly:

"Yeah, that's a good idea! You won't even have to do your gymnast things!"

She protested weakly, blinking slowly. _Oh boy_, the man thought. _Is she sick?_

He pulled out his fingerless gloves and touched her forehead.

"Damn it Grace!" he swore, eyes widening under the surprise. "You're burning! When did you catch such a fever?"

The redhead coughed and shook her head stubbornly, repeating she was fine. Connor put his bag down and kneed next to his elder, gazing at her worryingly.

"I…I was a little bit cold tonight" she confessed, lids half-closed. "It was okay this morning. I'm never sick father, I'm just tire…"

Her voice faded as her body literally slumped. The man caught her as she fell and laid her carefully on the side. Connor eyed her cautiously, touching her forehead in turn.

"Is she real sick father?" he asked in a low voice.

"I'm afraid so, little one. Don't worry, we'll figure out something" the man put his backpack down and opened it. Due to their non-stop travelling, they had become quite resistant to any kind of disease. It was rare that either of them got sick. Thankfully, Connor had fever a few months ago and the man still had some of the medication somewhere. He had got it from an herbalist he knew, who swore the potion would still be efficient for some time.

While he was searching for the needed object, he ordered to Connor to get some covers for Grace to lie on. Once he finally found the phial, he moved her on the thick blanket and gave her the medicine. She swallowed it and just laid still. The man felt reassured when she didn't reject the lotion. Right now, she needed rest. Connor came closer and observed him expectantly.

"We have to wait" the man said. "Here, sit next to me."

The boy didn't move.

"We still need to go around town to do Showtime, don't we?" he asked, balancing backward and forward. "I mean, are we going to go there and take Grace with us? Are we going to leave her somewhere else or…"

"We don't have enough money to afford a room right now" the man replied on a low tone. "We'll wait until she's able to move alone again. If we had a fourth person, I'd let her here and you'd come with me in town, but unfortunately that's not the case."

Connor sat next to the man and huffed, trying to act like he was already bored.

"Can you teach me a few tricks?" he asked eventually. "I know I'm good at telling stories, but you taught Grace to hipotize people –"

"She's still learning, Connor. And it's hypno…"

"-and to read in minds-" he went on, jumping on his feet, ignoring the man's comment.

"Actually, it's rather reading their feelings but –"

"And a lot of other cool stuff too!" the boy was pouting now, crossing his arms. "I don't want to be the 'assistant' anymore, I wanna show too!"

The man half-smiled. Connor was a brave kid. He had noticed the slight shaking of his hands when he was talking, and he was gesturing more than usual. The boy was scared but was trying to hide it behind his pouting and protesting.

"Grace is going to be all right little one" the man promised, and shuffled the boy's head. "Right now I can always teach you a few cards tricks…"

"Eh…Excuse me, sir?"

An unknown voice made him and Connor turn round. Behind them, a tall young man was shifting uncomfortably on his feet, biting his lower lip.

"I…sorry, I was just passing by and I heard you talking…Are you really artists?"

The newcomer was a young man in his twenties, the man judged. Strong frame, dark short hair and eyes. He looked a little gauche and shy, if the man read correctly his slightly twisting hands.

"More like entertainers" the man replied calmly. "We perform magic tricks, I read minds, my son is a storyteller and my daughter is an acrobat. Things like that. How can I help you?"

"Well…I happen to be an organiser of the village's annual party that will be hold tomorrow night. I was wondering if you hold a stand or something. You'll be paid" he added quickly. "I'll make sure of that."

The man knew the newcomer was looking for a rarity. It looked like the village he came from didn't receive many visitors. He glanced back at Grace's immobile form. The young man followed his gaze and his eyes widened at the sight:

"O…OMG, w…what happened? Is she all right?"

The man didn't answer immediately. The teenager's face was slowly sweating more. He had to act, and quick.

"What's your name, young lad?" the man asked eventually, looking back at the stranger. "And what's the name of the village?"

The young man shifted on his feet uncomfortably. The man felt he was reconsidering, but too polite to spit it out loud. Or too embarrassed.

"Rigsby, sir. Wayne Rigsby. This place use to be Sacramento."

The name made the man frown. Sacramento? They were really back there? The town he killed Red John. How ironic. He wondered if this good old Minelli was still alive. But then, he chased the thought away.

"Well Rigsby, I accept your offer under one condition. I don't care about the money. My payment will be a warm room for my daughter, a place to rest for my son and some food for a couple of days. If you can assure that, I'll perform as many tricks and tours you wish as long as your whatever village party lasts."

--

Teresa was starting to wonder what had she ever done wrong to be in this position. It was a little before lunchtime, when Cho and she had made their road back to Bosco's office. They had confirmed that the waterfall was indeed made of untamed water, and there was enough for the village in case of need.

"Thanks, both of you" the mayor had said, before adding: "Cho, would you mind going to Minelli's office alone? I want to have a word with Lisbon."

And, having to obey his superior, the Asian man left, throwing a worried glance at Lisbon. As his closest friend, she had told him everything; the man, Bosco's advances; her brother's eagerness…And now here she was, waiting to confront a man who loved her but couldn't have her. When was the drama about to stop?

"Teresa" he started. "Your brother came to me earlier. He told me you were a little upset this morning."

The woman crossed her arms and stared at him, holding back his gaze.

"He and I had a kind of argument, thanks for worrying."

"He's concerned about you, you know" Bosco continued. "He says you hadn't any romantic relationship for the last six years."

Teresa glared at him, fists itching.

"I did have a few boyfriends, but nothing serious. What's the concern with my love live? I still have the right not to date anyone."

Bosco sighed loudly and shook his head.

"I won't push you anymore, Teresa, I swear I won't. But can you be honest, and tell me why?"

His tone was sincere, so she decided to do the same.

"You're a good man, Sam, and I like you and respect you. But I will never consider you as a potential lover, or husband for the matter. Truth is, I met this man, a few months before the Dark Night, and I can't forget him. I'm sorry."

Bosco sat on his chair; a sharp laugh escaped his mouth.

"So I am rivalling with a ghost?" he asked, half heartedly. "I see. I'm sorry Teresa I didn't understand this earlier." He paused, and looked at her in the eye. "You must really love him, to wait for him this long."

The statement made her blink. Love? How could she love someone she didn't even know? Teresa felt safer keeping the comment for herself though.

"That's all I wanted to say, Teresa. Can I still hope to be a friend?"

"You are a friend, Sam. You've always been a friend."

They both smiled shyly to each other, and Lisbon walked out of the office. One thing was done.

-

When Teresa opened the door of her house, Ray was there, arms crossed, an upset expression on his face. She didn't bother looking at him too long. She was tired right now; she didn't feel like fighting him. He, on the contrary, looked rather upset.

"I heard about you meeting Bosco. You said you wanted someone" Ray whispered quietly. "We've lived together since the Dark Night, and I never saw you with another guy you really liked. So who is he, Teresa? Who's the son of a bitch who's preventing you from being happy!"

His last words were laced with pure anger. The dark eyes he had inherited from their father made her shiver, but she held on. In six years, they had never fought, never argued. If they started now, she didn't want to be the one to back up. A look of disgust crossed her face:

"Ray, you've pushed too far this time. You're certainly not going to order my life around like I'm a two years old kid. I'm twenty six for God's sake!"

"That's the problem Teresa" Ray replied bitterly. "You are twenty six and alone. Just…just open your eyes! Bosco is the man for you! Everyone can see it, even I can see it!"

"Shut up Ray!" she barked angrily, starting to walk out of the main room. "You're freaking out because I'm starting to age? That's it? I don't find to find someone else! I already know who I want, and he's not in this fucking town! Now you leave me alone! If you start harassing me again, I'll leave the village, got it!"

"Don't go!"

His cry froze her in tracks. There was desperation in his voice, mixed up with pain and anxiety. Teresa shivered again, eyes widening under the surprise. The last time she heard that tone was when…

"I don't want to lose you Teresa" his voice was on the edge of tears. "We've already lost Dad, and Tommy and Chris. I don't want to lose you too."

Lisbon bit her lower lip but didn't turn back. She knew he was sincere, but something in her was itching. She couldn't keep him around her right now.

"Ray, listen to me. You're my only family left, and I care for you too."

"You've grown cold, Teresa" Ray whispered bitterly. "You act like you don't want happiness; you built walls around yourself, even with me. A few years ago, you'd have turn back and hugged me! I promise; I won't bother you on the matter anymore. But one day you'll realise you've missed the only occasion of being truly happy. And you'll hate yourself for waiting for an imaginary prince charming."

She rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen. But Ray wasn't done yet.

"I'm sure it's a great thing, living in a dream" he added sharply. "I'm sure you're there with your guy, and dad and Tom and Chris are still cherry and alive. See like you miss them so much."

Teresa froze on spot again. She turned heels and walked straight to him. He should have known better than making her angry. Her fist met his nose in a loud 'crack'.

"You big asshole!" she yelled as her brother hit the floor, a hand on his face; his nose was pouring blood now. "Get out of my house right now! I don't want to see you again!"

As soon as she slammed the door behind him, she ran her fingers in her hair, trying to fight the tears upcoming.

How dare he! How dare he say such a horrible thing! He saw her. He saw her crying for nights after the loss of her brothers and father. Christopher was only five years old during the Dark Night. Ray and she had been out of town that night for reasons, and when they came back in panic after the earthquake, there was nothing left. They only found the body of their father and one brother, Tommy. She'd give anything to see them again! He was the first one to know.

The only thing that made her think was his comment on the man's absence. Was she making a mistake by refusing Bosco's proposal? She didn't know anymore. She wasn't sure she loved the man. She just _knew_ somehow; and she promised him. Why was she still waiting, like an idiot, for someone that had certainly died, or even forgotten her a long time ago?

For once, she didn't find any comfort thinking about _him_. Just a bittersweet taste of anger against herself, for not being able to move on.

* * *

**Should I make them meet next chapter? I'm still wondering…****in the meantime, there's always a green button to push. Thanks for reading so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahh sorry for the wait, I actually had a hard time writing this chapter, since I had a few scenarios in mind. In the end, they finally meet again xD Two chapters left after this one!**

**Thanks to ****Simonisthecuttestmentalist****, ****Jbon****, Mosie, ****NellietheMarvelous**** and ****BFangz**** for their reviews! Thanks for the favorites and alerts too!**

**Same warning, as usual:**

**Warning 1: you don't like AU and Mentalist together? don't read**

**Warning 2: my English grammar isn't the best. I voice it better than I write it. Hope you'll still enjoy (won't blame you if you don't lol)**

* * *

**Wanderer**

It was a fine morning for Sheriff Minelli. Right now, he was humming and old song he remembered, cutting some wood, trying one more time to make a flute out of the thing. A knock on his door and he dropped carelessly his to-be creation on the floor, authorizing the entrance. Cho entered and saluted his elder with a swift nod.

"The source is pure. Lisbon and I just tasted it. We thought it'd be better if very few people knew about it."

Minelli nodded in return, agreeing, and satisfied with the news. He waited, sensing his 'agent' wasn't done yet.

"We saw a girl wandering in the woods. She ran away before we could catch her, but we found out she wasn't alone."

He was cut by a knock on the door.

"Sheriff Minelli?" Rigsby's voice was heard on the other side. "Sorry to interrupt but may I come in?"

The older man agreed and invited Cho to wait a few moments. When the young man opened the door though, his eyes nearly popped out at the sight following him. Three wanderers –no doubt, just looking at their clothing's, appearance and backpacks- were standing behind him. A man in his thirties, wearing a worn-out coat and hat firmly settled on his head, a teenager girl rather sick-looking and barely holding on her feet, and a younger boy with smart and curious eyes. Once he was done overlooking them, his gaze went back on the man. It took a few seconds before he realized the face was familiar.

"WTF!" he shouted: "What are _you_ of _all_ people doing here?"

The newcomer beamed and replied cheerfully, to the other occupant's surprise:

"Pleased to see you survived too, Virgil."

To say Minelli was stunned was an understatement. He thought the man had died during the Dark Night. A few seconds later, the corner of his lips twisted up lightly.

"Never thought I'd be happy to see you one day, Patrick Jane."

-

He knew it! He just _knew_ it! They weren't many Virgil Minelli in Sacramento, and the man was too much of a fighter to just die in the earthquake. The priceless expression on his old acquaintance was worth the wait. Even now, he was still able to surprise him. A weak pressure on his arm reminded him Grace, awaken for now, was standing next to him, but would soon need someplace to lie down. The teenager had never looked so tired, and his worry took over the slight relief of seeing Minelli well and alive. He talked before anyone else, knowing the questions each were asking themselves:

"You've already met Grace" Jane said, patting softly the teen on her shoulder. "And this is Connor. As for my presence here, the young man here asked me to hold a stand for your festival. I agreed, in exchange for a room for them and some supplies. Grace has a fever, and she needs to rest."

Connor looked up at the man and frowned:

"How come he knows your name, father?"

The man chuckled and replied:

"Sheriff Minelli is an old acquaintance. He helped me finding Red John."

"Rather manipulated me into it" the Sheriff grumbled, and Cho reprimanded a smirk. Jane realized avec amusement that he must have been in a lot of the former CBI agent's stories. After all, hadn't Minelli sworn the day he left with Grace he'd never met such a pain-in-the-ass again?

The little boy's eyes widened in realisation and his lips just formed a 'O' shape. Minelli and Cho exchanged a quick glance. The Sheriff nodded.

"Cho, can you bring Grace to Bosco's house? Tell him she can use the spare bedroom."

"Yes sir."

Grace's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Asian man. She leaned more against Jane's frame, her legs bearing less and less her weight. Connor, on his side, stepped closer to the man and held a pant of his pants, not quitting staring at the older man's face. Recognition fell upon Cho's features too, but it was the teen who explained the awkward feeling:

"You were right, father. They were from the village."

"I'm always right" Jane replied cheerfully, wringing a deep sigh out of the former CBI agent. "Thanks Virgil" he added softly. "Do you mind if both my children get the room? Connor might use the bed as well. We can have the little chat you're dying to while they're sleeping."

"No way!" Connor shouted suddenly.

Everyone turned their attention on the boy. He was circling Jane's leg forcefully and glaring at the man he called 'father'.

"No way! Father, you're coming with us right now or we're staying with you! We're not going to leave you alone!"

Grace's tightening grip confirmed the boy's words. She wasn't leaving him either. The man sighed and shook his head. Of course, they had to remember that similar situation. Two years earlier, a former acquaintance of Jane had done everything in his power to detain the Grace and Connor in his village. He had thrown the man out of town without telling the children, and kept them locked in a room for three days. Jane had to use all of his talents to con a few peoples and get them back without too much blood.

"It's okay, children. Listen, Minelli will not separate us. I promised you we'll stick together, right?" when they both nodded reluctantly, he added: "Now, don't worry. I am going to speak with an old friend, and you are going to catch up some sleep. Remember we still have to hold a stand for the party tomorrow night. Connor, I'll come and practice with you afterwards; and Grace, if you feel better, warm up a little. Got it?"

"Yeah father" they both replied half-heartedly again.

"So now you are going to follow Mr Cho over here and get some rest. Take care of Grace while I'm absent, little one. I will hold you personally responsible if anything happens to her."

The boy grumbled something but, not wanting to doge his new responsibility, nodded and both followed the Asian man. The man smiled slightly.

"You've changed, Jane" Minelli said after they had closed the door behind.

Jane nodded in agreement. Six years ago, he was blinded by his obsession with Red John. Even though he had everything he needed -love from his adopted child, Grace, money put aside, a big house and furniture- he lacked humanity and was unable to see how mentally fragile he really was. Maybe that was the reason he couldn't stay that night. His selfishness, cruelty, even fear of loving again prevented him from staying with the wonderful woman he shared his bed with for one night.

Now, nothing else mattered but those two little ones, relying on him.

"I'd kill for them" he whispered softly, not wanting to confess he almost did kill someone for their safety. "So, dear Virgil, how have you survived these last years?"

Minelli couldn't help but smile bitterly.

"It could be worse. My legs aren't very cooperative anymore and I lost my wife and children. But at least I still have my substitute family around."

Jane's face fell, and he felt sorry for the man. Minelli didn't wasted time and carried on:

"So, Jane, I was wondering, why are you wandering? You've got two kids at charge and yet you haven't settled somewhere?"

The blond man smiled bitterly.

"I guess I'm still selfish at some point. There's…there is this woman I can't forget. I promised I'd come back for her; it was just before the Dark Night, before I killed Red John. A one-night stand you can may, but…" Jane sighed. "I went back to Lodi –that's where I met her- after the earthquake but there was nothing left" he paused and chuckled sadly. "That's where we found Connor. The poor kid lost his memory, and I didn't want to leave him alone afterwards."

"So you just kept him with you, and you've been playing hobos since that time?"

Jane nodded not too-proudly. Silence ensured his answer. He knew the old man wouldn't agree with him. Acting selfishly seemed a good characteristic of his. Minelli had lost everything, and he was still playing with the safety of his only family. He didn't expect what came out next:

"Why don't you settle here?"

He raised his head. The older man was offering a friendly face.

"I'm sure you'll be well accepted. The kids will be welcomed, for sure. We don't have many young ones around. And living with you, I'm sure they've picked up a few things" When the blond man didn't answer, Minelli continued on a softer tone: "You have to think about them, Jane. I'm sure, despite what you let the others see, that you hate your situation. I've just seen you for five minutes, and you know what? You haven't changed. You're still obsessed, but not by Red John anymore. You're obsessed with a woman, and for her, you're seriously threatening the future of the two loyal kids you have."

"I know!" he barked back suddenly. "Don't you think I know!"

But the woman was every…He was about to refuse. He should have refused already! Her beautiful eyes, the connexion between them, the feel of her when he kissed her, everything was still so vivid! When he had called her his 'beautiful soul', he had meant it. It was stronger than what he ever felt for his own wife, and he promised he'd come back. Every word he said to her, he meant them all. The tired faces of Grace and Connor reflected somewhere in his mind and he realised he had made them walk all these years…And for what?

A chimera.

His features grew harder. Yes, the woman was just a chimera. They had been looking, he tried everything. In the end, he knew he'd have to stop one day. Grace and Connor were still young, full of promises. He couldn't offer them a proper education –not the kind kids used to have before the Dark Night anyway- but their social relationships were close to none. Connor didn't have friends his age, neither did Grace. They were no wanderer, just following the game of a broken man. He was about to say something, but the door suddenly opened.

"You irresponsible freak" a voice roared in his back. "How can you take such young ones on a stupid quest!"

Jane froze. The angry person was no doubt a woman, a very angry woman. Despite her right to be angry, he felt fury build up inside himself too, and turned round:

"What do you know about me you…"

He never finished his sentence.

--

Lisbon stormed out of the house, no longer hungry. She was focused now on going to Minelli's office, to ask if he had a task or something for her to do. She had to be busy, to forget her earlier argument with her brother. If not, she would be upset, and Minelli will see something was wrong, and ask what. And like a teenager, she'd feel guilty and spill out everything. Maybe it couldn't be that bad, she thought. The older man always gave good advices, and helped her out a few times. She was so deep in thought she almost missed Cho calling her. He was arguing with a small boy. A kid hobo, she noted when she saw his clothes. What they were talking about, she wondered, but she approached anyway.

"My, my, I assure you I thought you'd be scarier" the boy said, very seriously. "When Grace told us she was running away…"

"I can be scarier if I wanted" Cho said confidently and he threw a pointed glance at his partner, as if begging her to say something.

Teresa threw him a puzzled glance, not understanding the point, and the boy giggled. Dark-haired, pale-skinned, clothes too big for him and slightly dirty…The woman eventually crouched to be at his level, mostly to be able to continue her observation of him, and asked on a calm and friendly tone:

"What's your name?"

"Connor ma'am, my name's Connor. What's yours?" he asked, slightly inclining his head on the side.

Teresa was about to answer when she really met his eyes. She saw the green emerald sparkling, the small, cute rounded nose, the thin lips and features…

_Mightily Lord_ she thought, shocked. The boy looked exactly like…

"Have we already met?" Connor asked suddenly, frowning. "I mean, you're staring at me like I'm a ghost or something. And you haven't told me your name yet, ma'am."

"It's Lisbon" she replied in a strangled tone, blinking fast and repeatedly to avoid to moisture in her eyes. "Teresa Lisbon"

The boy's smile made her heart skip a beat. This was a huge coincidence. It couldn't be. He looked too much…

"That's a pretty name, Te-re-sa. Easy to remember too" he nodded firmly, satisfied with himself.

A few seconds, Lisbon realized they weren't alone. The girl she'd been chasing with Cho in the woods was chatting with Wayne Rigsby–rather he was talking and she was nodding gently, dozing off. Unexpectedly, the Connor pulled on the young man's pants and growled, unsatisfied:

"Hey, where's that guy or woman's home? It's not your chatty-chatter chat that will make her feel better you know? Father said she needed to rest, so let's go!"

Lisbon noticed the teen's slight smirk and thankful look and let them pass. Cho waited for them to move ahead before glancing at his friend.

"The kid's right Lisbon" he blurted suddenly. "You've paled in seconds when you start talking with him."

Teresa's gaze didn't left the corner of the street where the trio disappeared. Something clinched in her chest, a slight remembrance of the hurt she had a hard time to repress.

"He looked like Christopher. He looked so much like Chris" she whispered, eyes watering. "It…it could almost be him, if he'd survived."

Cho didn't answer. He knew how bad she cooped with losing her family. He'd seen her cry and cry over and over in his arms, hiding from her brother, and just hated himself for not being able to make her smile.

"They are travelling with someone, aren't they?" she asked, her voice somehow strangled. "I mean, they are not on their own, right?"

"Their father is at Minelli's office" he replied softly. "He cares about them, you know."

Her face grew harder.

"Maybe he does in his own way. But I can't bear seeing kids in the wild. Maybe I can convince him to…"

Her mind wasn't set straight right now, he knew it, so he let her ramble about taking the kids in. When she stopped talking about her fantasies, she just thanked Cho for his silent support and walked away.

In the back of her mind, the nagging idea of keeping Connor with her tempted her. She could already see him at her table, eating and drinking, laughing at one of Ray's stupid jokes…just like what Chris did when he was alive. She would always remember when he'd come up with crazy ideas, pulling pranks like the energized little boy he was. Like the day he broke a dish. She'd have to clean up quick before their drunken father wake up; Tommy would snort, half-amused half-annoyed, Ray would panic and check if he hadn't injured himself…Their mother died a few days after his birth, and he'd called her 'mama' sometimes. Before she could realize it she had already arrived at Minelli's office. She passed the first door, walked up the corridor and slowed down when she heard voices coming from inside.

"…living with you, I'm sure they've picked up a few things" So they were still talking. Teresa didn't mean to eavesdrops, but curiosity had always been her forte and failing. "You have to think about them, Jane. I'm sure, despite what you let the others see, that you hate your situation. I've just seen you for five minutes, and you know what? You haven't changed."

Teresa blinked. Minelli knew the wanderer? Must have been from before the Dark Night.

"You're still obsessed, but not by Red John anymore."

Red John? The same felt familiar…ah, yes, the infamous serial killer. She'd heard stories about him and the fake psychic…wait, didn't Minelli call the man 'Jane'? Jane as 'Patrick Jane'? Were Connor and Grace really travelling with that…uh…unstable person?

"You're obsessed with a woman, and for her, you're seriously threatening the future of the two loyal kids you have."

Her heart froze. Even thought it was six years ago, Minelli still talked about Jane and his manipulating tours like a weird danger. The madness that possessed him to find the murderer of his wife and child was impressive, she recalled him saying. Impressive and controlling enough to push him to murder…

"I know!" the man barked back suddenly. "Don't you think I know!"

He knew, yet he didn't stop? Anger rolled over her as she didn't hesitated anymore and pushed the door open.

"You irresponsible freak" she roared, entering without knocking. "How can you take such young ones on a stupid quest!"

Minelli's eyes rounded in shock. It was the first time she ever got mad in front of him. The hobo –presumably Patrick Jane- was sitting in front of him, and he immediately turned round:

"What do you know about me you…"

He never finished his sentence.

She lost whatever words she was about to shout.

They both stood there, watching each other, in complete silence.

* * *

**Is it me or are my chapters longer and longer? **

**Next Chapter**** (preview): **

_He had changed, was her first thought. Despite his apparent strong frame, she guessed how thin he really was under he lawyers of clothes. His face looked more tired, but the energy in his eyes was different. More lively. When they had first met, they were dull, sad. _

"_Hi" he said simply, recalling their first meeting. She had been the one to come to him._

"_Hi" she replied on the same tone. She blinked a few times before glancing at Minelli. "I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I'll come back later."_

_And without one more word, she turned heels and stormed out of the room. _

**Want to read more? Push the green button below and tell me what you think xD! Thanks for reading so far**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story keeps surprising me; I never follow the scheme I originally plan =o=. I think Connor is my favourite character in this fic (apart from Jisbon, of course :D)**** he's very fun to write. **

**Thanks to ****Simonisthecuttestmentalist**** ; ****Just Mosie**** ; ****Jbon**** ; ****Steph-Schell**** ; ****BFangz**** for their**** reviews XD!!**

**Same warnings: ****Warning 1: you don't like AU and Mentalist together? Well, give it a try, you never know ;)**

**Warning 2: my English grammar isn't the best. I voice it better than I write it. Hope you'll still enjoy (won't blame you if you don't lol)**

* * *

**Wanderer**

Rigsby was a cretin, Connor decided. The young man had done nothing else but talking, unaware of the fact Grace wasn't feeling good or that the smaller boy was trying to get his attention to make him hurry up. So instead, he replayed the earlier meeting with the woman named Teresa. When he had asked her if she knew him, he was half-wondering if he hadn't seen her somewhere too. The dark hair, green eyes…the shocked look on her beautiful features…He grinned. Te-re-sa. He was dying to show-off with Jane tonight, and really hoped that: 1- they could do the disappearing trick 2- she'd be there.

"Hey uh…kid? We've arrived!"

Connor's head snapped up, realizing Rigsby was calling him, waiting in front of a small house made of wood and stone. Once the young man got his attention, he knocked at the door and waited. Grace leaned on him. Connor frowned, wondering if she was trying to relieve some weight, or if she just wanted to embarrass Rigsby for fun. He did look uncomfortable with her behaviour, his feet shifting weight every two seconds.

A man unlocked the door. Bosco -if he recalled his name- was rather tall himself, but not as much as Rigsby. He was half-bald, not very thin and had hard features but Connor had the feeling the man was a softie at heart. Proof was, as soon as he saw them, he invited them inside, not waiting for Rigsby's explanations and even offered a spare bed for him instead of sharing with Grace. Connor declined politely, remembering his father's saying about not taking too much of what was offered otherwise it would bite back in the ass or something. He couldn't put the finger on the exact sentence, but he understood the notion and applied it when he believed it was the right time to do so. Like now.

Grace was soon in bed and sleeping deeply. He, on the other hand, was soon bored. Bosco had gone a few minutes ago, talking about matters of the village and Rigsby…well the young man had fallen asleep too after contemplating Grace a long time. He was really silly, Connor thought. If he liked Grace, he could as well tell her, right? He was sure his elder had understood, despite being sick, that his earlier rambling was more because he was intimidated than anything else. Travelling with his father did teach him a few things, he realized with a smile.

His thoughts wandered back to his previous subject. Te-re-sa. He frowned. The name was perhaps pretty and easy to remember, it wasn't as simple to articulate. He'd have to find a substitute and hope she'd forgive him for not using her real name. So, what to chose? Tessa? _Nan_, he shook his head, frowning. _Too friendly_. Teris? _Too man-like_. Terra? Tersa? Terisa…_Terisa!_ He grinned to himself. Terisa, that was better. Not too friendly, very alike her own name, he nodded in satisfaction.

He started humming some melody Jane had whistle before and looked out distractingly through the window. It was a nice day, very lightened, with some people in the streets, very few children laughing...

Something triggered in his memory.

"_Woo-ho!" he called, looking around. "Where are you hiding?" The small boy paused and turned back round. He frowned, wondering why he was alone. "Terisa? You're here?"_

_A tall young woman suddenly appeared in his sight. He smiled, satisfied. There she was! She hadn't seen him yet, but very soon, her eyes will be drifting in his direction, she would smile at him and ask him what was wrong._

"TERISA!" he shouted suddenly. No doubt, he knew her! He had known her from before the Dark Night!

"Something's wrong Connor?"

The low and confused whisper coming from Grace cooled him down immediately. He felt guilty all a sudden. Her heavy and sleepy eyes indicated she had just woken up, and father did tell him she needed the rest. He bit his lower lip and kneed next to her bed, a hand caressing her forehead.

"Sorry Grace, I was thinking out loud."

"You think you know this woman" she stated, blinking to stay awake.

"I think I do" he said, not asking how she knew; father was training her to read thoughts after all –or read body language, like he always corrected him. "I'm not sure…"

"Go" she ordered with no hesitation. "Go and ask her. You need to know."

"But…"

"I'll be fine. Rigsby won't hurt me. Go now" she hesitated before adding softly: "We want you to be happy, Connor. You'll be happy if you find out, so go, ask, and tell me right away. Okay?"

A shy smile grew on the child's face. He bent forwards, kissed her cheek, whispered a quick thank you and rushed out of the room. Grace's eyes turned up to the ceiling and she had to bit her lip to suppress the tears building in her eyes. If the woman really was from Connor's family, she feared they were going to lose him.

--

Teresa scanned the man top to bottom.

He had changed, was her first thought. Despite his apparent strong frame, she guessed how thin he really was under the lawyers of clothes. His face looked more tired, but the energy in his eyes was different. More lively. When they had first met, they were dull, sad.

"Hi" he said simply, recalling their first meeting. She had been the one to come to him.

"Hi" she replied on the same tone. She blinked a few times before glancing at Minelli. "I…I'm sorry I didn't know you were…I'll come back later."

And without adding a word, she turned heels and stormed out of the room. She tumbled out in the street and started running in small alleyway between houses, not wanting the attention she'd get on the main road. Her head was completely messed up, and she couldn't think straight yet. Questions were moving too fast and she couldn't even take time to answer them.

What was he doing here? Why was he here? Why did her heart skip a beat as soon as she led her eyes on him, again? Why, why…

She turned in a corner and slammed her back against the wall of the closest building. Damn. Why was she running away? She did want to see him after all that time, right? The sparkle in his eyes, his soft smile, his curly blond hair, his hands…she did want to…Her hand flew over her mouth, as realization dawn upon her; she wasn't expecting to see him anymore. He had become the excuse she needed to push away suitors, because she didn't want anyone else. No serious relationships, because in one night, he ruined her chances with any other. No-one, she had decided long ago, could make her feel this way. Even Bosco, when she had her girly crush on him….

"I found you!"

Teresa gave a start when she heard Connor's voice. The boy was panting, proving he has been running for a while. The woman allowed herself to forget about the man and dream of Chris again, with his ruffled hair and mischievous eyes. She didn't realize she had been staring for a long time before he spoke:

"I was looking for you. I think I realized something."

She didn't know how to take the seriousness in his eyes when he went on:

"Do I know you? Like I said, you looked like you've seen a ghost. You remembered someone when you saw me, didn't you. Who was it?"

Teresa stared at the younger boy attentively. He looked so resolute, maybe a little unsure, but he wouldn't leave without an answer. She was tempted in return to ask him about the man he called 'father', but decided to respond first to his questions.

"I had a younger brother" she said softly, not quite looking at him. "You and he…are very alike physically."

"How old was he?" Connor asked without hesitation, the determined tone in his voice unfading.

"He was five" Teresa replied in a detached tone, unwilling to hope and end up disappointed. "Why?"

The boy looked at her straight in the eye and breathed deeply:

"My name isn't really Connor. In fact I don't even know my name. I lost my memory the Dark Night" he confessed and her eyes widened in surprise. "Father found me in what was left of my house in Lodi. I never really regained memory since then, but…but I remember calling you 'Terisa' a long time ago." His voice wavered and he hesitated: "You okay?"

Teresa's eyes were watering. Lodi. Terisa. Christopher was the only one calling her 'Terisa', since he had a hard time pronouncing 'Teresa' correctly.

Suddenly the boy's eyes widened again, as if he had just been thunderstruck. Realization shined in his eyes as a huge grin spread on his face.

"Christopher!" he cried out loud. "My name is Christopher Lisbon!"

The sound of footsteps and Jane appeared on the other side of the street. Had he been running after her? She wondered. Worry spread immediately on his face when he caught Connor standing near her:

"Connor? What are you doing here? Is Grace…"

He closed his mouth when he realized the boy was beaming. His eyes widened, as if understanding what had just happened.

"My, my! Father!" the boy cried, running to him. "Father, I remember my name! It's Christopher!"

Connor's joy made him smile, and he opening his arms, inviting the younger boy for a hug. The boy didn't hesitate and jumped, arms encircling his neck and legs tightening around the waist. He buried his face in the man's neck, and only then, she heard him sob and repeat a mantra of 'I did it father, I did it'. Teresa was startled to see, despite the huge smile, a bit of sadness on Jane's face.

"I'm so proud of you, little one" she head him whisper, hand rubbing his back in attempt to sooth him. She saw his small body snuggle more comfortably in Jane's arms, his eyes close and his breath becoming more regular and calm. The man hadn't stopped comforting and swinging him slowly. A few minutes later, Connor was fast asleep. Jane threw a quick glance at Teresa and whispered:

"I'm sorry for the bother, but can you show me where Mr Bosco lives? I believe Minelli asked for a room in his house. That's where my daughter is resting."

Unable to speak, she simply nodded and led the way.

-

There was something touching about the way he took care of his 'children', Teresa thought. He was tender, speaking to them slowly and softly, like a good father would. When Jane entered the room with sleeping Connor, the teenager -she guessed being Grace- eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't ask any questions. The redhead just moved away and helped her father putting Connor in bed. An unvoiced conversation began between the two. Grace finally nodded and closed her lids before drifting to sleep again. Jane kissed her forehead 'good-nap' before leaving quietly. All this time, Rigsby remained in a deep slumber.

They stepped out of the room quietly and closed the door behind. Despite being in a rather large space, Teresa felt trapped, unsure of how to act now. She had followed her first instinct –running away- but she knew she had to confront him sometime.

"They know about you" he said simply. "I've told them so many times…They were eager to meet you."

Teresa didn't have the guts to look at him in the eye yet. She just played with her golden chain, biting her lower lip, wondering what to do. His low and deep voice made her shiver.

"So is Connor a sibling of yours?"

His change of subject caught her a little bit off guard, but she nodded. Feeling he expected an answer, she replied:

"My younger brother, Christopher. I…we thought he died, that night. Ray –another brother- and I were out and…" her voice tightened under the strong emotions, and she had to stop before starting to sob. This was so unbelievable! Chris was alive, and he had been travelling with the man for six years? This was hard to believe, a huge coincidence…Was she dreaming? Was she going to wake up and realise She didn't notice Jane softly rubbing her shoulder in comfort. It was only when he paused that she felt the weight of his hand on her arm.

"He's fine" he said, smiling gently. "He's a fine boy, maybe with too much energy and sometimes annoying, but kind-hearted and compassionate. He'll agree to talk to you when he wakes up, don't worry about that" he paused. His hand slid up her arm, brushed her shoulder, her cheek, and he added on a low tone: "I made the promise I'd settle once I've found you, but I was going to accept Minelli's offer, for Grace and Connor's sake. I can't believe you're actually here."

The urge to be in his arms slowly raised in her, as their eyes finally met. She noticed the apprehension, the fear of rejection and realized he must have been as worried -if not more- of her reaction.

And she wondered why she ever felt apprehensive. The warmth, the connexion, the attraction was still there. As if nothing had changed, despite the six years they had been separated. The corner of her lips twisted up slowly and she leaned into him, burying her face in the crock of his neck, where Connor has been sleeping a few minutes earlier. Despite the light scent of sweat and dirt, the smell was the same. The skin she managed to touch was rougher than from her memory, but delivered the same comfort.

She didn't protest when he turned his head and kissed her temple. His arm slid around her hips and brought her closer to him. Teresa just embraced him and let her head rest on his chest.

"I missed you" she head him whisper.

"I missed you" she replied, closing her eyes.

He was here now, and she wasn't about to let him go again.

* * *

**One chapter left! See you soon! Thanks for reading so far**


	7. Chapter 7

**My****, my, this is already last chapter (sniff snif). Funny how fast it goes when you take a step back and realise you've written and **_**complete**_** something**

**I've realized I haven't included Grace's opinion a lot, so she'll be more "aggressive" in here. Bon, enough rambling now, here is the last chapter of ****Wanderer**** (can't believe it's the end…)**

**Thanks to: ****Ebony10, Jbon, BFangz and ****Simonisthecuttestmentalist**** for their review **

**Thanks to ****all those who had reviewed, put the fic in their alerts and favourites too! **

**Same warnings:**

**W1: don't like AU and Mentalist? Give it a try, you never know ;)**

**W2: My English grammar isn't the best; I voice it better than I write it. Hope you'll still enjoy (won't blame you if you don't ;D)**

* * *

**Wanderer**

Instead of waiting in Bosco's house, Teresa and Jane went back to Minelli's office. The man wanted to confirm he accepted the offer of settling in town, and Teresa to suggest she'd share her house with them until a new one was built. Minelli had eyed them suspiciously but didn't push the issue. No doubt he had noticed the holding hands and the glances they threw each other.

"He considers you like a daughter" Jane said, once they were out the building after Minelli had dismissed them, and ordered Lisbon to take a day off to organize her new 'arrangements'. She blinked in surprise and frowned at him.

"Who? Minelli?"

"You didn't noticed the death glare he threw me when you weren't looking, did you?"

At her astonished expression, he concluded with amusement she didn't. Grace and Connor were already awakened when they went back to Bosco's place. The teenager was warming up by stretching her legs and arms, and Connor watching, humming a song. At their sight, both young jumped on their feet and ran to them. When Jane told them they would be settling in town for good and not walking anymore, Grace simply asked, eyeing Teresa –not far behind- suspiciously:

"She's it, right? The one you were looking for?"

When he approved, to both Jane and Connor's surprise, she managed a small, very small, but real smile.

"Good. Don't lose her this time."

--

"It's nice" Grace commented, leaving Teresa to wonder if she was being sarcastic or just polite. The main room was a mess and she hadn't cleaned the kitchen from earlier. Living with a three disorganised brothers before the Dark Night, and with a twenty-four young man afterwards didn't develop her need of neatness. For once however, she whished she had tidied the house a little bit more.

"You can…just leave your bags in there" she said, pointing her brother's bedroom. "The bathroom is behind this door over there and…well I'll wait for Ray for the sleeping details but I'm sure we'll manage something."

"Got it."

An awkward pause ensured. The four glanced at each other, unsure of how to act. Jane cleared his throat before asking Connor if he wanted to put down his bag. Both males left in direction of the room while the teen walked closer to Teresa. She had a determined and curious glance on her face; and despite being sick earlier, the teen seemed to have get better in a short amount of time, even though her cheeks were still a little bit reddish.

"You want him to settle definitively with you, but you're still unsure" Grace stated, observing her with great interest. Teresa blinked, surprised.

"Wh…what makes you think that?"

The teen tipped her head and stared at her even more. For a second, the older woman thought she saw a reflection of Jane's expression in hers. The thoughtful frown, the twist of her lips and narrowing eyes under concentration…Yep, she was definitely Jane's 'daughter'.

"He always smiled, when he talked about you" the redhead finally blurted. "He likes you a lot, so don't hurt him or Connor and I will make sure you'll regret it. He was our only family for six years, that's most of Con's life. So don't think he'll choose you over father and me."

Teresa's eyes widened at her harsh words. She could tell the teen meant every single of them, and despite her apparently quiet and convenient attitude, the older woman realised Grace was more protective of her family that she originally thought. Jane and Connor came back from the room at that moment, and the man was about to make an observation when someone knocked on the door.

Teresa opened and was greeted by the anxious face of her _beloved_ brother. Before she managed to say a word to chase him away though, he blurted out quickly:

"Teresa I'm so sorry! I went to talk with Marine and I realized how much of an asshole I've been to say those things to you and…" he stopped talking when he caught a glimpse of three strangers over her shoulder. "Oh…I didn't know you have guests."

Yeah, _guests_. Her ex-but-soon-to-be-again lover (she'd make sure of it), his adoptive possessive daughter (she couldn't decide if Grace liked or disliked her), and their lost-and-found-again kid brother. But Ray didn't know that yet. For a few seconds, Teresa wondered about his reaction; would he be angry? Surprised? Happy? Would he react at all? No matter the result, if he reacted badly, she swore she'd break his nose for good this time.

She smirked at the thought and stepped aside, inviting him to enter. Ray was uncomfortable, but still walked in. His entrance started various reactions among the newcomers; Jane stared at him puzzled and with a hint of jealousy, before realising he was a member of her family and relax; Grace ogled him top to bottom with an appreciative glance, and Connor eyed him a second, bit his lower lip before his face lighten. He pointed at the young man and looked back at the woman, saying:

"He's Ray, right?"

Teresa nodded, glad he recognized another member of his blood family. The two other ex-hobos glanced at each other, slightly amused; as if they knew something was about to happen. Connor grinned back before turning to face the young man and introduced himself:

"Hi Ray. My name's Connor" he turned round to point at Jane and Grace: "He's father and she's Grace."

She knew something was intriguing her brother when she saw him frown at the boy. Ray was observing the newcomer with unusual interest. Had he noticed the resemblance? Or was he going to stop digging further with the word 'father'? Not seeing the expected recognition in his features, Teresa decided to explain:

"I offered them to stay here for a while. Do you mind sleeping at Marine's place for a few nights?"

"No problem" he replied immediately; Teresa wondered if his quick acceptance was due to the fact she didn't seem angry anymore. "I think it's time to ask Marine to move in together anyway. There's still the couch and the extra bed in Teresa's room."

"Connor and Grace will sleep together, they're used to it" Jane said, glancing at his 'children', waiting for their approval. Both nodded, seeming content at the perspective of a real bed.

"And what about you, Mr Jane?" Ray asked. "You're taking the couch?"

"Jane will sleep in my room" Lisbon finished with such nonchalance it shocked her brother. Inside, she was grinning at his wide eyes.

"But…"

"On the couch? Ray, that's not hospitality."

"You really have a strange sense of hospitality sis'. If you sleep in the same bed…"

Lisbon and Jane exchanged a soft glance, ignoring Ray's uneasiness.

"Nothing will happen more that already happened" she said quietly.

Grace surprised them again by smirking and coughing to hide a laugh, while Connor was frowning, not quite understanding.

"What happened?" he asked with a cute clueless face. Of course, when Jane had talked about Teresa, he avoided to mention exactly _what_ they have been doing in front of the little boy.

"I'll tell when you're older" Jane replied quickly, ignoring Ray's sudden glares. "It's settled then, for night's arrangements?"

Everyone nodded. Connor's eyes suddenly widened, frowned, and then huffed, glaring at Ray after crossing his arms. Teresa wondered if he just remembered something about their brother.

"What's with you kid?" Ray grumbled, noticing the boy's dark look.

"You never gave me my blue car back Ra-coon."

Ray's face paled suddenly, and if Teresa still had any doubts; they were blown off now. She also knew he made the connexion when his lids flickered.

"You're Chris?" he wondered in disbelief. "I mean…you're…"

"My name's Connor, mind you Ra-coon" the boy snarled, before adding softly: "But I used to be called Christopher before the Dark Night, so yeah, I'm 'Chris'."

Ray blinked. Once. Twice. And fainted.

--

After half an hour of hysterical laughs from Grace and Connor and a huge smirk from Jane, Teresa finally admitted that her brother's reaction wasn't the most virile she'd ever seen. They set him on the bed and went in the kitchen, where the underage ones drank and ate a bit –fruits and water had said Jane, dinner would come later. Little words were exchanged, but it was an atmosphere comfortable enough. Just after cleaning the dishes the redhead announced:

"We'd like to walk around town, Con' and I; just to learn the neighbourhood" Grace said, glimpsing at the boy who nodded firmly in approval. Teresa thought they both needed to be alone, to sort things out. She felt she could use a distraction too. Seeing the man –Patrick Jane –again and finding Chris alive was a lot in one day.

"All right, it's a good idea" she said. "Jane and I will have a discussion while you're out."

Talking to him first then taking care of Chris's situation; that was her former plan…though after meeting with Jane's eyes, she doubted their communication would be limited to words.

The woman accompanied the two others at the door; informing them that if they needed anything or had troubles, they'd just ask for her or Minelli or Cho and that people would be glad to see them settle anyway. Before Teresa closed the entrance though, Grace caught its side, leaving a small opening and leant towards her, whispered:

"While I can say something without the others listening; please don't scream too much when we come back, or I swear I'll open the door and _you_'ll be the one answering every single tactless questions of Connor's."

Teresa's cheeks flashed red. Grace winked with a smirk and turned round to catch the boy's hand and walk away smoothly. Jane's arms circled her waist and when she didn't seem to protest, pulled her back against his chest.

"What did Grace tell you?"

"Something about me screaming when they come back" she replied, still embarrassed. He didn't need a drawing to catch the meaning.

Jane chuckled and pressed his lips against her temple. She stopped breathing when his hands became a little bit more adventurous and caressed her stomach. She'd been dying to feel his touch for so long; she barely restrained herself and turned to kiss him fully on the lips. He pushed her against the wall, pinning her body and started devouring her neck. Teresa encouraged him by slipping her hands in his curly hair and arching her back, resulting in making them both moan. Despite a jerky breath, the woman managed to whisper:

"Connor and Grace…"

Jane silenced her by pressing his lips against hers and smiled.

"Grace will manage to keep him out of troubles for an hour. She's too perceptive for her own good sometimes."

Her decision was immediate, and she said with a tint of amusement and suggestiveness in her voice:

"Then I guess we'll have to start now, if we want to be 'done' before they come back."

--

No matter how many times he kissed her, she was still craving. Arms tightly wrapped around his waist, digging her nails in his back, as he moved into her. It was all skin on skin, sighs of pleasure and moans swallowed by lips and breathless kisses. Again, and again, the melting, the heat, loss of control, blur of sensation and feelings until they lay once more in a tangled mess of sweaty limbs. Panting heavily, Teresa rested her head on his bare chest and closed her eyes.

"It's weird" she whispered, tracing shapeless patterns on his skin. "We don't even really know each other, yet it feels like…"

"We've had for years" he whispered back, kissing the top of her head. "People call that fate or insanity."

She chuckled and made herself comfortable on his torso. Minutes passed in a comfy silence before she spoke again.

"Tell me something about yourself."

Jane's finger slowly caressed the smooth skin of her shoulder. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed her before holding her again.

"I have strong mentalist abilities. My father took me in the circus tour to gain money by tricking people until I was eighteen. You?"

"I hate when people underestimate me. Because I'm a woman and I'm small they think I'm fragile. You?"

"My favourite colour used to be blue. It became green after meeting you."

"I use to be in love with Bosco, before the Dark Night. It faded when he married Mandy."

"I found Grace when she was eight, chained to a tree. I don't even know if 'Grace' is her real name, she never told me."

"I wanted to kill my father when he started drinking. When the earthquake killed him, I regretted feeling that way."

"I was married with child. A man killed them for revenge and I kill him in return."

Lisbon closed her eyes and sighed when she felt his embrace tightened, bringing her closer to him. He was holding her like he was afraid she would disappear. Was that what Grace was talking about earlier?

"Yeah, I heard it from Minelli. Was that the reason why you couldn't stay?"

He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her neck.

"I had to. I couldn't have forgiven myself if I hadn't managed to punish him with my own hands" he paused before adding: "Can't say I regret it. Afterwards when I came back to Lodi, I found Connor and thanks to those two, I learnt what the word 'family' meant again."

"Grace threatened me" Teresa confessed, closing her eyes. "She told be to treat you good. They love you, you know."

They fell into a comfortable silence again. A few moments later, the woman stated, half-looking for confirmation:

"You're not leaving anymore."

"I'm not" Jane replied softly. "I'm yours now."

Teresa straightened and straddled his waist, hands caressing his torso. Jane touched her hipbone gently. She leant on him, kissed his lips sweetly. They sure still had issued to deal with; on her part the general reaction of the village, Ray and Bosco's more personal reaction, the reappearance of Chris –or Connor, since she bet he'd keep that name; on his part perhaps the sudden change of status not being a wanderer anymore, Grace's possessiveness and the mixture of understanding and hostility towards her. But each thing had its time, and right now, her time was with the man laying underneath her and staring at her longingly.

"I trust you" she whispered in a low, husky voice.

"I know" he replied, seriousness in his eyes. He slid a hand in her beautiful dark haired, brought her face to inches of his, and added in a whisper: "My beautiful soul."

* * *

**Okay, the last part of the chapter looks a bit ****apart from the rest -well, it is to me at least :3 - since I wrote it same time I was dealing with chapter 1. Had to rewrite some parts though, otherwise, it would have been completely off subject and made no sense (when I'm saying this fic never leads me to where I want I mean it lol)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading the whole thing, and I hope you all enjoyed it (even those who haven't reviewed to let me know xD)**

**See yaa!**


End file.
